Visor assemblies for vehicles are well known. A typical visor assembly includes an arm member that is pivotally mounted to a vehicle headliner adjacent to an A-pillar of the vehicle. This arm member typically is rotatably mounted to a visor housing via a bearing member. In this way, a vehicle occupant can pivot the visor housing between an upward stored position and a downward deployed position. It is also understood that the arm member can be slidably coupled to the visor housing for sliding the visor housing along the longitudinal axis of the arm member. In this way, the visor housing can be utilized for providing shade for a side window.
Existing bearing members for visor assemblies typically have holes with minimal clearance for sliding and rotating the arm members therein. For that reason, the inner surface of the bearing member can bind on the arm member when the visor housing is pivoted and/or slid along the arm member. As a result, the vehicle occupant may be required to apply substantially high and inconsistent loads for retracting and/or extracting the visor housing.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a low-friction sleeve insert for a bearing member of a visor assembly so as to improve the operation of the visor assembly while minimizing costs associated with the manufacture of the visor assembly.